The present disclosure relates to a triphenylamine derivative, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Electrophotographic printers and multifunction peripherals include an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image bearing member. Typically, the electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer is disposed directly or indirectly on the conductive substrate. The photosensitive layer contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material, and a resin. The resin binds the charge transport material and the charge generating material. Such photosensitive members that include a photosensitive layer containing an organic material, such as a resin, are called electrophotographic organic photosensitive members.
When an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member includes a charge transport layer having a charge transport function and a charge generating layer having a charge generating function that are formed as two separate layers, such an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member is called a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. On the other hand, when an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member contains both a charge transport material and a charge generating material in one and the same photosensitive layer (when a single photosensitive layer is included), such an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member is called a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Photosensitive members also include electrophotographic inorganic photosensitive members containing an inorganic material (such as selenium photosensitive members, and amorphous silicon photosensitive members).
As compared with electrophotographic inorganic photosensitive members, electrophotographic organic photosensitive members have little effect on the environment and are readily formed into a film and easy to manufacture. Therefore, electrophotographic organic photosensitive members are currently used in many image forming apparatuses.
The charge transport materials usable in single- and multi-layer electrophotographic organic photosensitive members include triphenylamine derivatives.